


Saturday Morning

by PhantomFS



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Adulthood AU, Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomFS/pseuds/PhantomFS
Summary: A simple one-shot following Akira Kurusu on a Saturday morning, spending time with his family.





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucene/gifts).



> This story was made as a present for my great friend Prome-chan. Sorry this came so late after your birthday!
> 
> Also, in this story, I have replaced Akira's name (which I typically use) with Akiren. It's mostly just an experiment to see how people react. If people hate it, I'll probably keep it as Akira. But if people like it, I might make that my primary Protag name going forwards. So let me know how you feel about Akiren!

"Sweetheart, it's time for breakfast!"

Futaba Kurusu's eyes fluttered open followed by a groan as she felt the sunlight flood through the window and onto her face. She pulled the blanket over her head and closed her eyes again, the words spoken to her from downstairs not having quite registered in her mind.

Unfortunately for her, she didn't have time to fall back asleep, as a heavy weight suddenly jumped on top of her, startling the redhead into consciousness. She pulled the blanket off of her face and saw a pair of big lilac eyes staring back at her.

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy told me to come wake you up for breakfast!"

Futaba smiled, running her hand through her daughter's long black hair and smiling. "Okay, Yuna. I'll be down in a minute."

Yuna nodded happily and crawled out of Futaba's bed and skipped out of the room.

Futaba yawned and threw the blanket off of herself, pushing herself into a sitting position. She grabbed her glasses off the bedside table and put them on, blinking as her vision became clear. It became so clear, in fact, that she could see herself in the mirror which was attached to the dresser in her room. And her hair. Was. Terrifying.

She crawled out of bed and walked into the bathroom which was attached to the bedroom. She grabbed a hairbrush and started to tame her wild mane, looking in the mirror. After her hair finally complied and straightened out somewhat, she put the brush down and walked out of the bedroom.

She walked through the hallway and down the stairs, the smell of pancakes filling the house.

She finally made her way to the small kitchen and saw her husband Akiren standing at the stove next to a fairly sizable stack of pancakes. Her eyes made her way to the table and she saw two kids: Yuna, her eight-year-old daughter, and Ryouichi, her six-year-old son. Both were sitting in front of empty plates, looking excited. Both of them snapped to look at Futaba as she walked into the room and they both grinned.

"Yay, Mommy's awake! We can eat now!" Ryouichi said excitedly.

Futaba smiled. That was Akiren's rule for Saturday morning breakfast: Nobody got to start eating until the entire family was together. It became routine for Akiren to send one of the kids to wake up Futaba when she slept in. Which was every Saturday.

Futaba pulled out a chair and sat down. "Good morning, kids." She yawned and then turned her attention to her husband, who was smiling and walking towards the table with pancakes. "And good morning to you, my love."

Akiren placed the pancakes on the table and walked over to Futaba, kissing her on top of her head.

"Good morning, beautiful."

This prompted an, "Ewwwwww" out of the kids, which caused Futaba to laugh.

Futaba focused back on the table and took inventory of everything Akiren had laid out. The pancakes were the center of attention, but it had an entourage of a stick of butter with a knife sticking out of it, two bottles of syrup, one maple and one blueberry, a small container of strawberries, and a canister of whipped cream. It was truly a feast worthy of kings. At least, it was in Futaba's mind.

"Daddy! Can I have a glass of milk?" Yuna asked sweetly.

"Me too, Daddy!" Chimed Ryouichi.

"Sit down and eat, honey. I'll get the kids their milk," Futaba offered.

"Thanks, dear," Akiren said, smiling at his wife.

Futaba got up from the table, walked over to the cabinet, and pulled out two cups. She then walked to the fridge, pulled out the milk, poured it into the glasses, and then placed the milk back.

By the time she got back to the table, placing the glasses of milk in front of her children, Akiren had already put her pancakes together just the way she likes them: a little bit of butter and lots of maple syrup.

The kids put their own pancakes together. Ryouichi was the exploratory eater of the family. His pancakes had almost everything on them. Butter, maple syrup, strawberries, and a little bit of whipped cream. Yuna was a bit more picky, eating more like her mother but also with a bit of whipped cream. Akiren just ate his pancakes with butter, which Futaba found odd but she didn't judge. Everyone in her lovely little family had their quirks.

With a mouthful of food, Ryouichi chimed happily, "Delicious pancakes!"

Futaba looked up at Akiren, who was smirking slyly at his child's comment. Futaba was resisting the urge to snicker. While Akiren and Futaba had yet to tell their kids about their past, they both still remembered it fondly. They always agreed to tell the kids when they were older.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Said Yuna with a giant grin on her face.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," replied Akiren, smiling back at her. "Now, eat up. After breakfast, we're taking a family trip to the arcade."

Futaba grinned. Going to the arcade was actually Futaba's request. She had something very important that she wanted to do there.

"Yay! Arcade!" Yuna squeaked. Yuna definitely took after her mother in terms of interests. She loved video games and computers and reading. Ryouichi took more after his father, being more into sports. But, they all loved to play video games together as a family when they could. In fact, they loved to do all kinds of things together. The kids enjoyed turning the living room into a mini-theater and watching movies on the floor, and Ryouichi liked to build things with Legos and then would happily let Yuna play with them after the fact, as long as she was careful.

Something caught Futaba's eye, which pulled her out of her thought. Yuna was staring down at her pancakes with wide eyes and an ajar mouth.

"Yuna, sweetie, is something wrong with your pancakes?"

Yuna slowly turned towards her mother, her shocked looked on her face, and whispered, "I wonder if pancakes would taste good with ice cream on top."

Ryouichi peaked up in surprise, both surprised to hear his sister say something so daring in terms of food and also because he too wanted to know the answer to this fascinating question.

Futaba tried to contain her laughter but failed. She turned to her husband, and said, "Well, how about it, dad? Wanna let the kids find out if pancakes taste good with ice cream on top?"

Akiren pretended to think very intensely about this, placing his chin in his hand. "Hmmmmm."

"Pleeeeease, dad?" Both kids asked in unison.

"Oh, alright," he said with a smile. He then got up, went to the freezer, and pulled out a tub of vanilla ice cream and a metal spoon. He brought it to the table, opened it up, and scooped some out, placing a scoop on each child's pancakes.

Both parents watched in anticipation as both kids scooped up a pancake-y, ice creamy bite. And to the surprise of both Akiren and Futaba, Ryouichi spit his bite out whereas Yuna looked absolutely delighted.

"Ish relly gud!" Yuna said, with food in her mouth. Then, realizing what she had done, she placed her hand over her mouth and swallowed. "Sorry! I mean, it's really good!"

Even Ryouichi looked over at Yuna in shock. "You like it?!"

"Mhmm!" Yuna said with a grin.

 Ryouichi blinked at her a few times before his attention span ran short and he returned to his food, scrapping the ice cream off to the side and continued to eat his salvaged pancakes. 

Futaba looked between her daughter and her husband in disbelief. Her daughter, who was infamous for being incredibly picky, just ate  _pancakes with ice cream._ ** _And liked it._**

"Wow, sweetie. I'm, uh, surprised you like it," Akiren said, somewhat struggling to believe what he was seeing.

Yuna smiled with a smile bright enough to make the sun jealous, and suddenly both Futaba and Akiren were no longer shocked, but happy. 

"Okay, kids. Let's wrap up breakfast so we can get ready to go," Akiren said.

"Okay!" Both kids responded excitedly.

* * *

Futaba's eyes snapped from target to target, her plastic gun moving at a nearly blinding pace. Enemies fell left and right before her unstoppable rage. She watched the numbers flash all over the screen, her score and placement rising higher and higher as the match raged on. 

"I've got you now, King," Futaba said in a low growl, watching her screen name take the second place spot, just under her age-old and mysterious rival, GTSMKD, who was more commonly known as King. 

Akiren sat with Yuna and Ryouichi as they watched in awe as their mother played Gun About with a fiery intensity. While Akiren was generally wary of letting the kids being around such violent video games, he knew the kids had a strong understanding because fiction and reality, so he allowed them to watch some movies and play some video games which were slightly above their age range on occasion. And this was certainly an occasion indeed. 

In truth, Akiren had known all along the identity of King. Shinya Oda had been one of the allies of the Phantom Thieves when he was younger. But he enjoyed watching the rivalry so much that he kept it a secret from Futaba. He also feared for Shinya's life if Futaba had managed to figure out who he was. That said, he  _was_ talking about Futaba, so if she wanted to know who he was, I'm sure she would know by now.

"No! I was so close!" Futaba cried out in de-stress as she collapsed in defeat to her knees, her plastic gun falling to the floor. "I have failed."

Akiren and the kids looked up at the screen, and saw, in big red letters, the word "DEFEAT" flashing on the screen.

Futaba trudged over to her family, pouting.

"How close were you this time?" Akiren asked.

"Three kills," she mumbled.

"Hey, that's three more from your last record!" Yuna pointed out. 

Futaba chuckled. "Yeah, you're right, Yuna. Every defeat is a chance to learn, right?"

"Yup!"

It was hard for Futaba to be sad when Yuna was around. She was such a ball of sunshine that just being around her was enough to bring up her spirits. 

Ryouichi looked slightly less impressed. "I bet I could take 'em," he mumbled, glaring at the screen. He had a bit of a grudge against King, having watched his mother lose to him several times. 

Akiren laughed and ruffled Ryouichi's hair. "I'm sure you could, buddy."

Futaba got down on her knees in front of her kids and smiled. "Alright, kids. You know the drill. Show me your loot."

The kids smiled and pulled out their polyester string bags, one black and one pink, and pulled them open. One by one, the kids pulled out small trinkets which they had won from the arcade's prize corner. Several plastic dinosaurs and bouncy balls, a couple stuffed animals, a plastic grabber toy, a squishy alien, and a rubix cube. 

"Not bad, not bad," Futaba said, nodding. 

"Next time, I'm getting that 3DS for sure!" Yuna said determinedly. 

"Yeah!" Ryouichi pipped in. "I'm getting better at that spinning wheel game!"

Futaba smiled. "I'll tell you guys what. You win that 3DS, and I'll go out and buy you some games. How does that sound?"

Both kids got wide eyes and nodded excitedly. 

"I'll give you a tip. If you don't have enough tickets by the end of the next try, you could take your tickets home and bring them back next time, and then maybe you'll have enough for the DS."

Ryouichi looked confused, but Yuna's eyes were stormy and you could tell her gears were turning just by the look on her face.

Futaba laughed at their expressions and then kissed the tops of both of their heads. 

"It's getting late. You ready to head home, kids?" Futaba asked.

Ryouichi nodded, his eyes looking a bit heavy. Yuna looked disappointed but nodded when Ryouichi yawned. Everyone was getting tired, even Yuna, even if she didn't want to admit it.

Futaba smiled. "Let's go home and we can read together. Ryouichi, you can pick out the book this time." 

"Yay!" Ryouichi said. Yuna just smiled. Ryouichi didn't enjoy reading much, but he could really get into it when he got to pick the book. Yuna just liked reading in general and wasn't picky about books.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

Futaba walked into her bedroom, looking really tired. It was completely dark out now. Akiren was already laying in bed, reading a book on his tablet. 

"Ya get the kids to sleep alright?" Akiren asked, looked up as Futaba walked in.

"Yup yup. Ryouichi was out like a light before I could even finish one chapter, so I let Yuna swap books until she went to sleep."

Akiren smiled. "That's good."

"Yup!" Futaba responded. "How about you? Watcha readin'?"

"The Phantom Thieves Of Hearts: A Biography by Mishima Yuuki."

"Wait, Mishima? Wasn't he that NPC kid you used to know?"

Akiren nodded. "Yeah. He always said he wanted to produce a biography about the Phantom Thieves. It looks like he finally achieved his dream."

"He's keeping the Phantom Thieves alive."

"Yeah."

"Do you ever miss it? Being a Phantom Thief, I mean?" 

Futaba's question took Akiren by surprise. They did talk about their days as a Phantom Thief from time to time, but Futaba had never proposed that question before.

"Yeah. I guess I do. How about you?"

"Sometimes. But then I take a look at what we have. The house, the kids, great jobs, each other. I wouldn't want to risk losing all that." 

Akiren nodded. "I feel the same way. But I also miss getting to see the others."

Futaba nodded understandingly. "I know what you mean. But, after what happened..."

Akiren went quiet. He would never forget that day, but thinking about it hurt him.

"I miss him," Akiren said quietly.

"I know, honey. I know," Futaba said, wrapping her arms around Akiren's neck. "You don't blame yourself for what happened, do you?"

Akiren didn't respond. He just closed his eyes and tilted his head down.

"Hey, look at me."

Akiren looked up and into Futaba's big, lilac eyes.

"What happened that day was not your fault. And he wouldn't want you to blame yourself. Honor his memory by honoring his wishes."

Akiren stared into Futaba's eyes for a moment before nodding. "You're right, Taba. Thank you."

Futaba snuggled up against Akiren. "It's what I'm here for, my love. Now, come on. Let's go to sleep."

Akiren nodded and shifted into a more comfortable position, Futaba curling up against him.

"I love you, Joker."

"I love you too, Oracle."

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME.
> 
> ...even though I deserve it. My teasing has reached new, disgusting heights. 
> 
> That said, if you want to know what that whole ending was about, stay tuned for Call of the Demon Lord, my next big story project after I complete Sins of the Father. All will be explained there, in due time...
> 
> As always, leave me a kudos if you enjoyed this chapter, leave me a comment telling me your thoughts regardless if they're good, bad, or somewhere in between, and if you REALLY liked it, feel free to subscribe so you can stay up to date on this story as well as my other projects!


End file.
